The invention relates to a personal card comprising a carrier on which a bit combination is stored which is intended to be recognized and which can be read by an external electronic processing device in the activated condition of contact means of a control device which is connected to the electronic processing device.
The carrier of a known personal card of the kind set forth (British patent specification No. 1,460,659) comprises a number of parallel electrical conductors which are arranged in columns and which are either interconnected or not interconnected at the area of a row or bit combination by bridge elements of a mechanical or electrical nature. After connection of a row to the electronic processing device by means of the control device and the contact means, the personal card can be processed. The various rows or bit combinations are read by connecting the rows step-wise to the processing device by means of a mechanical transporting device.
The wear of the known personal card is comparatively high due to the mechanical transport of the bit combinations to the read position. Reading, moreover, is time consuming in view of the mechanical transport.
The invention has for its object to provide a personal card whose wear is comparatively low, and which can be quickly read and is also safeguarded against so-called static electrical loading and unintentional application of electrical voltages to the external connection.